


Oh For Fucks Sake - The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story

by thelostphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, another day another rift, i dont even know what im doing, im sorry, the gang is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostphoenix/pseuds/thelostphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the reluctant Inquisitor Eva Trevelyan gets sucked into a life she really really didn't want, find friends, love and asks 'why me' an awful lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Didn't Sign Up For This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, I'm pretty new to this :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One – I Didn’t Sign Up For This Shit.

The first thing Eva felt when she woke up was pain. Her left hand burned, a pulsing ache that spread up her arm right to her shoulder. Of course, it didn’t help that she was handcuffed, or on her knees on a hard stone floor. It was to her credit that she didn’t panic as she woke up, only raise her head to appraise her surroundings. “Damnit” she muttered, noting the four heavily armed guards surrounding her, “Not again.”

Another pulse of pain shot through her hand and a pained gasp slipped from her lips. With this the door banged open heavily and two women entered, one heavily armored and another, who slunk catlike into the room, face obscured by a hood and sticking to the shadows.

As if the presence of these women was a cue, the 4 guards stepped back, dropping into a rest position, still on guard but no longer actively menacing around her. Which she felt like she should find reassuring, but somehow given the woman in front of her was less so. Given the choice she preferred the guards.

The armoured woman stalked behind her and leaned over her shoulder “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” she spoke evenly “the conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you” She paused watching Eva. Who chose, maybe unwisely, to say nothing.

A dark look crossed the woman’s features “Explain this” She dragged Eva’s hand upwards and it… it sparked? Shooting pain lanced through her but her hand sparked? Green? What the fuck?.

For the first time since waking up, fear lanced through her “I can’t” she forced out, a catch in her voice as the fear got the better of her.

“What do you mean you can’t?” The woman’s voice was now laced with a bitter sort of anger, losing its controlled tone.

Eva was beginning to panic and decided to go with an honest answer. “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there” somehow she knew this wasn’t a woman to fuck with, because she quite liked her head where it was thank you.

Apparently ‘I don’t know’ was a bad answer too, because the woman finally seemed to snap grabbing her roughly “You’re lying” she barked out shaking her slightly before the hooded woman stepped in and dragged her away.

“We need her, Cassandra” she spoke softly yet with authority, turning her head to look at Evie on the floor behind her.

“I don’t understand,” Eva let the words slip from her mouth, confusion colouring her tone.

A pensive look crossed the face of the hooded woman. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

“I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?” Evie let her face rise up to look at the two women before her, hoping maybe they would have some answers, because apparently it sounded like she had gotten herself into some far deeper shit than usual.

“A woman?” the hooded woman questioned with an almost sceptical tone, prompting her to continue.

“She reached out to me, but then…” Eva trailed off, her memory failing her.

The woman in armour, Cassandra, moved in. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Apparently she had calmed down again, her voice back to the even measured tone of before.

As Leliana left, Cassandra moved forward and started to unchain Evie’s hands. “What did happen?” Evie tried to meet Cassandra’s eyes.

A strong hand hooked under her elbow and helped her to her feet, rebinding her hands before her. “It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra led her out of the building and into the… sunlight?

“We call it ‘the breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra turned back to her “Its not the only such rift” she explained, weirdly calm for the situation “Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

Well wasn’t this just fantastic, a glowing green hole in the sky? Just peachy, and they blamed her? “An explosion can do that?” Eva asked voice heavy with disbelief.

“This one did” Cassandra said dryly. “And unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As if hearing Cassandras words the breach pulsed, growing outwards and pain lanced through Eva’s arm, driving her to her knees with a scream of pain. The glowing on her hand increased, a green scar running across it crackled, energy arcing between her fingers.

Cassandra knelt before her “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you” she looked at her “It may be the key to stopping this.” She admitted, “But there isn’t much time.”

Eva looked down at her hand. “So will doing this save me?” she looked up at Cassandra with a small smirk, “because, you know… not dying would be pretty nice, I’m not going to lie.”

A small smile crossed Cassandras face, quickly squashed back down. She leant across and helped Eva off the ground, leading her through the camp.

Dark eyes surrounded them, glares cutting deep into Evie’s skin, making her want to shy away, making her want to run.

“They have decided your guilt.” Cassandra stated bluntly, “They need it.” She pushed forward. “The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Devine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars.” She sighed heavily “She bought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. “

They passed out of the village, out of the camps of people, away from the prying hateful eyes of the soldiers and villagers, much to the relief of Eva who had shrunk back into herself, trying to escape their gaze.

“We lash out, like the sky.” Cassandra continued, leading her up to a bridge and a gate. “But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” She paused upon the gate, turning to Evie and pulling out her knife. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Her hands reached out and grabbed Eva’s wrists, cutting away the bindings and freeing her hands. “Come.” She continued, “It is not far.”

“Exactly where are we going again?” Eva questioned, following along again behind Cassandra as she headed across the bridge.

An almost feral grin crossed Cassandras face “your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach” she smirked “we shall see what it can do.” Raising her face too the guards upon the second gate she called out “Open the gates, we are heading out into the valley.”

“fanfuckingtastic,” grumbled Eva under her breath. “Heading out into god knows what with some crazy ass woman who wants me dead, my idea of a party.” The path continued up the mountain side and Evie jogged along behind Cassandra puffing slightly “well this will teach me for neglecting my cardio” she gasped out.

The breach flared again and she stumbled, her knees finally giving out as she fell to the ground, clutching weakly at her hand. Again Cassandra helped her to her feet.

“The pulses are coming faster now” she stated, patting Eva uselessly on the shoulder.

Eva just sighed as they started moving on again. “Well isn’t that reassuring” she groused, stumbling along behind Cassandra as the mark on her hand flared and pulsed with its horrifically unnatural green light. “Well at least I’m not going to need a candle at night now” she remarked casually, “that’s a bonus I guess.”

And unimpressed look from Cassandra interrupted her musing “the larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra intoned seriously.

“But how did I even survive the blast?” Eva finally asked the question that had been troubling her.

“They say you… stepped out of a rift” Cassandra answered uncertainly “then fell unconscious, they say a woman was in the rift behind you”

A comet of green flashed from the breach, flaring dangerously and smashing into the bridge before them, the shock crumbling the bridge away beneath their feet, and them tumbling to the frozen river beneath.

As they forced themselves to their feet on the ice another comet of green smashed into the ice before them, but this one rather than just smashing, released a demon.

“Oh for fucks sake” Eva cursed under her breath. “Today just isn’t my day, Can I just fucking go back to bed.”

Cassandra had drawn her sword and was advancing upon the demon. “Stay behind me” she cried, as she rushed the demon, sword bared.

“So not helpful” Eva called out, watching as the green pooled into a sticky black nearby her, and a second demon appeared. She glanced around for something, anything to hit fight it off with, her eyes finally landing on a pair of knives discarded with some supplies that must have fallen from the bridge with them. “Oh thank the Maker.” She threw herself towards the daggers, tucking and rolling herself so she came up beside them and could seize them into her hands.

With a dagger in each hand she felt a lot more comfortable “Come at me bro” she cried, throwing herself towards the demon and plunging the blades into it. The fight became a blur, defending against the demon as Cassandra fought off her own, before turning to help finish off the second.

“Well that was a thing” Eva spun her blades casually in her hands, turning to face Cassandra…Who was pointing a sword directly at her.

“Drop your weapon.” She barked angrily “NOW.”

“Whoa” Eva let the daggers clatter to the ice “no need to worry, I just didn’t want to die back there.” She made to take a step back.

“Wait,” apparently Cassandra had taken a moment to think about the shitstorm they were in. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless.” She gestured for Eva to pick the daggers back up. She started back up the path as Eva sheathed her daggers before pausing and turning “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” A frown crossed her face again, and she rummaged in her belt before passing a package across. “Take these potions. The maker only knows what we face ahead.”

“Where are the soldiers” Eva asked, somewhat confused.

Another frown passed across Cassandras face, apparently this wasn’t the question to ask. “they are either at the forward camp… or fighting.” She continued onward. “we are on our own for now.”

The path up the mountainside continued onward, with more demons, more bodies littering the ground and the ever closer hole in the sky bearing down upon them.

“SHIT” she called out as another swarm of demons appeared “they keep falling from the breach.” It seemed unending, the constant drag of fighting demons taking its toll.

“Well this is awful” Eva murmured, taking a drag from one of the healing potions Cassandra had passed her.

“We are getting close to the rift” Cassandra called back from ahead “you can hear the fighting.”

“Oh goodie,” Eva snarked out “but who’s fighting?” the clatter of swords and cries of men were reaching her ears now, the battle ahead reaching out to her.

And then there it was. The rift. Floating in the air above the heads of the fighters taking on the demons below it. A pulsing angular crystalline shape, shrouded in ominous green mists.

They threw themselves into the fight, defending the soldiers who were obviously beginning to tire from the unyielding battle before them.

As the last demon fell a voice cried out “quickly, before any more come through” and grabbed Eva’s hand, forcing it upward toward the rift in the sky and… closing it?

“What did you do?” Gaped Eva, staring at the elf before her, his mage staff slung across his back.

“I did nothing.” He responded calmly. “The credit is yours.”

“huh” Eva looked at her hand appraisingly “so it does have a use.” She shrugged “that’s something I guess.”

The elf frowned at her “whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” He lectured at her “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Eva’s eyes narrowed, but Cassandra spoke before she had a chance to speak out. “Meaning it could also close the breach itself.”

To be honest, Eva wasn’t sure if that was a statement or a question, but somehow felt neither boded well for her continued existence.

The elf just looked curiously on at her “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Well isn’t that good to know” Another voice chimed out from behind them, and Eva spun to see a dwarf, crossbow on his back, adjusting his gloves. “And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.”

She immediately liked him.

“Varric Tethras: Rouge, Storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He continued with a wink in Cassandras direction.

Eva almost giggled at Cassandra’s glare at the dwarf. “Im glad to meet someone who isn’t going to be all serious about this shit.” She stated bluntly. “All this fate of the world crap, I didn’t sign up for this shit.” She shook her head with an eye roll.

“But those makes the best stories” he grinned at her, before turning to Cassandra again. “Shall we continue on then?”

An icy glare from Cassandra had him smirking even more “You are not coming” she bit out.

Varric raised his eyebrow, “Have you been in the valley lately seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.” His grin widened “you need me.”

A disgusted noise escaped Cassandras mouth as she stalked away to wait further up the path.

“Well” The elf interjected. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.”

Varric leaned over towards her “He means “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.””

Eva’s eyes rose up towards her hairline. “Well thanks for that then.” She grinned his way “I’m pretty keen on not being dead.”

He nodded. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

Eva gave a sideward glace toward Varric. “Super cheerful” she muttered in his direction. His answering grin was enough, but she turned back to listen to Solas and Cassandra discussing magic and the fade, something that she wasn’t hugely interested in.

The path continued onward, the encounters with demons more manageable now with four people to take them on rather than only two. The mountain pass seemed unending as the moved towards the temple.

Another rift lay before the gates to another bridge, and as one they fought to kill the demons. The mark closed the rift and Eva stared at her hand again and sighed “this is bullshit” she told Varric conspiratorially as they passed through the gate onto the bridge.

He just shrugged at her, “well whatever that mark your hand is, its useful.”

Eva took a chance to swipe some more healing potions off a table before seeing Leliana up ahead.

“Oh goodie” she shook her head “today just isn’t my day.”


	2. Today Just Isn't My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach, Rifts and a handsome man in armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter. Going to aim for updates every two -three days and hope i can make them longer from now on.   
> All advice is welcomed, this is my first go at this :)

Chapter Two – Today Just Isn’t My Day.

 

Leliana was arguing with a chantry councillor, but upon their approach her gaze honed quickly onto the party before her. The councillor was arguing with both Cassandra and Leliana about taking Eva to Val Royeaux for execution. Although this seemed like a bad idea, Eva figured staying out of the argument was the best option. Unfortunately the arguments quickly became pointless and Eva’s lack of self-preservation instincts forced her to chip in “so, is anyone in charge here or are we going to stand around arguing while the world tears itself apart?”

The look on the chancellor’s face was priceless as he lashed out at her in anger “you bought this upon us in the first place” he cried out, as Eva just rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, yes I know. I somehow opened a hole in the sky with my massive magical talent and am therefore responsible for all that has occurred.” She said dryly “maybe I should just walk away from this? Then at least when people blame me for the world falling apart maybe they will be right.” She turned to walk back the way she had come, but Cassandras hand shot out, grabbing her wrist tightly and preventing her from taking another step.

“Help us stop this” she entreated, “before it is too late.” She released Eva’s wrist and stepped up to the maps upon the table before them. “We must get to the temple quickly, before it is too late”

Leliana stepped forward. “You should take the mountain pass,” she suggested evenly “let the forces act as a distraction while we slip through”

The frown on Cassandras face deepened, “we lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it is too risky” she shook her head, worry in her eyes.

“No” the chancellor chipped in. “We should fall back before more lives are lost.” As he spoke the breach pulsed again, causing Eva’s hand to go to her wrist clutching it in pain as she winced.

Attention back on Eva, Cassandra looked at her pensively. “Well how do you think we should proceed?” she demanded.

“Wait what?” Eva laughed “I wake up chained in a dungeon and now you’re asking my opinion on military matters?” she shook her head. “You lead and I will follow but damned if I am making a decision.”

“You do have the mark” Solas put in calmly.

“And you are the one we must keep alive” Cassandra continued on, “Since we cannot decide on our own, it is up to you.”

“Urh” Eva spun towards the edge of the bridge and stood for a moment staring towards the breach in the distance. “Fine. Whatever.” She shook her head, “we charge with the soldiers, lets get this shitshow over with as fast as possible.” She shrugged “I might as well get this whole dying thing done now, less messy than a public execution.”

Varric grinned at her “Well isn’t that the spirt,” he hefted Bianca onto his shoulder as they began forward again.

Another rift barred their way. Soldiers fighting the demons emerging from it in waves, the group quickly jumped into the fray.

“SHIT” cried Eva, a demon suddenly appearing behind her, leaving her off balance and without ranged support from either Solas or Varric. It menaced toward her striking her from one side, moving too fast for her to dodge and sending her tumbling to the ground, blood oozing from a wound on her shoulder. Damnit, she thought as the claw ripped through the air towards her in slow motion, I really shouldn’t have gotten out of bed today. She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her.

But it didn’t, a grunt echoed above her, and a spray of wet hit her face. Opening her eyes she saw her knight in shining armor standing above her, his blade piercing the demon and causing the spray of slime to her face. His handsome face was stern with concentration as he moved on fluidly, blocking and slashing, moving back into the fray as soon as it became clear she was no longer in danger of death.

She stared after him for a moment before shaking herself a little “now is not the time to be drooling over handsome men in armor” she muttered to herself, jumping to her feet. But the demons had been dealt with. Eva looked at her hand with a small sigh before throwing it up towards the rift, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on closing it, and feeling the now familiar stab of pain with her success.

“You are becoming quite proficient at this” Solas observed.

The handsome armored man approached “Lady Cassandra” he greeted “you have managed to close the rift, well done.”

“Do not congratulate me, commander. This was the prisoners doing” Eva didn’t miss the slightly respectful note in Cassandras voice as she spoke. She wondered if the respect was for her or for him.

“Well I hope they’re right about you” The commander inclined his head towards her “we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Eva looked up into his pale brown eyes and felt compelled to honesty “I don’t know what I can do, but I will try.”

He nodded “That is all we can ask.” With that he turned to Cassandra once more “It should be clear to the temple.” His calm controlled voice seemed impassive to the carnage around him, a warriors calm. “Leliana will meet you there.” He nodded once more and waved to his soldiers. “Maker watch over you – for all our sakes.” And with that he was gone.

Moving forward once again they found themselves topping a rise, with the temple laid out before them. Its horrific destruction shocked Eva to a standstill as she paused to took in the horrific site before her. Charred bodies litter the ground, contorted into hideous pained shapes. Fires still burning and the smell… oh the smell.

Steeling herself she moved forward, walking towards the temple entrance. “That is where you walked out of the fade” Cassandra intoned, almost sadly “they say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was.”

A small shudder ran through Eva as she thought about the mess she was in. The bodies, the rifts, the fade, apparently today wasn’t her day.

They emerged into a central space to see a giant rift, the biggest yet, floating, angular and jagged between the ground and the breach above. Soldiers were quickly positioned, readying themselves for what may come as the breach swirled above them.

“Are you ready” Cassandra asked flatly.

A snort slipped from Eva. “As ready as I will ever be” she looked away, around the gathered soldiers, men and women lining up to quite possibly die with them. “Lets just get this over with” she breathed, starting to move on, looking for her way down to the lower area.

As they searched an ominus voice boomed around them, an echo from a previous time. Redeeming Eva from suspicion as her own voice echoed back from her earlier apparent defence of the Devine Justinia, but yet her own memory of the past day was still conspicuously absent.

The courtyard was ringed with spikes of red lyrium, Varrics voice bitter as he cursed it, warning everyone not to touch it.

Solas suggested that the rift would require opening so that it could be sealed.

“I would just like to announce” Eva Called out, throwing up her hands, and looking around at Varric, Solas, Cassandra and the surrounding soldiers, “that this was very much not my idea” and with that she pushed her hand up towards the rift and let the power flow through her, tearing it back open.

It was mayhem. A massive pride demon emerged from the rift, flicking bolts of lightning around. Eva couldn’t help but be thankful for her foresight to swipe a few extra healing potions, because maker did she need them.

It was harsh. Every time she thought they were wearing the damn thing down it would slam up its shields, making it impervious to attacks. It took some time for her to work out that she had to send pulses of energy at the fucking rift to weaken the demon again. “You need to stop getting yourself into trouble Eva” she muttered to herself as she slashed away, dodging out of the aim of the archers and sweeping in behind to cut at the demon. “”Go to the conclave Evelyn” he said “get yourself on the straight and narrow” he said” she darted away as the demons shields rose again with a startled curse. “Well I don’t think this is what father had in mind” She flung her arm back towards the rift, weakening the demon a final time before turning to deal the killing blow.

“NOW” Cassandra yelled across the battlefield at her “Seal the rift.”

Eva flung her hand out. Feeling the flow of energy, dragging her, pulling her in every direction from the strength of the rift fighting against her. A final blast of energy radiated out from the rift as it closed, blasting in every direction and knocking those around it off their feet.

‘Well’ was Eva’s last thought as she hit the ground, her head smashing off the crumbling stonework ‘at least it’s over.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon Divergence starts now.  
> Or something like that.   
> I really have no idea what I'm doing, i just know where this is going.


End file.
